


Dreaming of love at first sight

by NovaChridhe



Series: Dream with me [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Babysitting, Babysitting isn't easy, Dreamworld, Fluff, Infinite Tsukuyomi, Kakashi is emotionally stunted, M/M, Minato and Kushina need a date night, One Shot, Team Bonding, and Cuteness, and overwhelmed because of it, energetic Naruto, toddler naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaChridhe/pseuds/NovaChridhe
Summary: Inside the Infinite Tsukuyomi, some people have a desire that matches that of another so much, that their dreams link, shaping a perfect world for the two of them. Having to babysit a young Naruto though never even crossed Kakashis mind before. And he never would have guessed that that was part of his perfect dream. And if asked he never would admit it.





	Dreaming of love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series I'm planning on writing. Each story is complete on it's own and one can read and understand it without knowing the others, at least that's how I plan to make it. But to get the whole story I'd recommend reading the whole series when there's more of it, though in which order is up to you.

Infinite Tsukuyomi. A dream build from desire. It reaches into the depths of your soul, bringing fourth a dream that you desired above all else. Sometimes that was something one never would have imagined, if one was awake.  
For some people, their desire matched that of another so much, that their dreams linked. A shared desire, a shared dream and therefore shaping their perfect life. Together.

\----

He really didn't know how it had come to this. It was a mystery to him. 

His drenched teammates dozing on the couch, leaning on each other. Toys scattered all over the living room, as if an explosion had taken place there. The kitchen not looking much better with baby food all over the place. And Kakashi sitting cross legged on the floor of the living room, a toddler peacefully sleeping in his lap and not knowing how in the world he was to explain all this to his Sensei and Kushina-san.  
Who would have thought that one toddler could be this much work for two chuunin and one jounin. It had been absolute exhausting. And it had begun so totally harmless too.

At five sharp he had knocked at the front door to his Senseis house. Minato-sensei and Kushina-san had wanted an evening for themselves for a while now and had asked Rin, Obito and himself to look after their son Naruto for the night. 

It wasn't something he had ever imagined himself doing, but it's not like he could tell them no. Minato-sensei was like a second father to him and Kushina-san like a mother, a terrifying one, but still. He hadn't seen them much after Narutos birth and every time he did see them, they had looked exhausted. Sometimes moments from keeling over, but still always with a smile on their lips.  
So he had agreed, thinking that they deserved a break.

The door opened to the view of Kushina, red hair braided in a complicated plait on her head and a smile. She looked better then last time he saw her too.

“Kakashi-kun, already here? Well whatever, come in, come in.”, she said, practically dragging him inside and pushing him into the living room.

“Ah Kakashi, already here?”, came it from the blonde sitting on the floor. The sleeping toddler in his arms a spitting image of his father, except for the whisker marks on his cheeks.

“Why are you so surprised? You said to come at five.” At that Minato-sensei looked a little sheepish.  
“Then I must have forgotten to tell you the actual time. Sorry.” Kakashi blinked and then sighed.  
“You did that so Obito would come on time right?”

“Yeah, he did. It was my idea, 'ttebane.”, Kushina proudly said, putting down a glass of water on the table. “But it seems he didn't follow through with the whole plan.” A dirty look was sent Minatos way while she went back into the kitchen. The blonde just sagged even more and mumbled another apology.

Sighing again Kakashi sat down on the couch, preparing to wait for his teammates. “It's fine Sensei.”, he said, to which his sensei perked up again. “Really?”  
“Sure. It's not like I could have trained a little more, or read up on this new jutsu I wanted to learn.”, he deadpanned. His Sensei sagged again and he heard a snicker coming from the kitchen.  
“Mean. You're so mean Kakashi.”

“Kashi.”, said a quiet voice, as if testing the word in it's mouth. Minato-sensei stared wide eyed down at the, now awake, child in his arms. Blinking Kakashi looked from his sensei to the child.  
Naruto, now fully awake, with his blonde hair sticking up in every angle, a wide grin from ear to ear and sparkling blue eyes, which stared directly at him.

“Kashi.”, he said, louder this time, sticking his arms out towards Kakashi.  
He didn't know what to do. He's never been in a situation like this before. Children didn't want to be held by him. 

Generally, when they had still been Genin and doing D-Rank missions and when they had babysitted, it was Rin or Obito who had played with the children. Because he never knew what to do with them. He felt completely out of his depth with children, contrary to his teammates, who seemed to love children. And children seemed to love his teammates in return, so Kakashi has always stepped aside, letting them take the lead. So this was new.

Minato-sensei seemed to be the first to come out of his stupor and shouted with a wide grin.  
“Kushina, look at this!”  
“What's the matter?”, she asked regarding the three of them.  
“Our son just learned a new word!” Said son began to pout, getting upset that his demand still wasn't fulfilled.  
“What? What did he say 'ttebane?” Before Minato-sensei could answer though, Naruto did it for him.

“Kashi!”, pouting, still with outstretched little hands, demanding to be put in Kakashis arms. Kushina-san gaped at her son, then at Kakashi. And Kakashi still didn't know what to do, sitting quite awkwardly under the gazes of his sensei and his wife.

Tiered of being ignored, Naruto began to struggle against his fathers hold and tried to get to Kakashi on his own. Much to his parents amusement and Kakashis fear.

“Well I guess he likes you.”, Minato-sensei said, giving him a gentle smile.  
“But why?”, he asked wide eyed.  
“Why not?”, came the not-answer from the blonde. And to Kakashis absolute horror his sensei seemed to finally comply with his sons wish and deposited him in Kakashis lap.

Tiny hands grabbed at his shirt, and a smile, brighter than it had any right to be, was directed at him. Cerulian eyes sparkling with such joy, Kakashi forgot to breath for a moment.

Why was a child he hadn't really seen since Minato-sensei first introduced him to his team months ago, so overjoyed to see him? He hadn't even been at an age where Naruto would have remembered him. So why did he look at him like that? No one was ever overjoyed to see him. At least not like this. Not like the world got brighter, just because he was there. And seeing that look, on a child's face nonetheless, wasn't something he ever expected to see directed at himself. He didn't know what to do with it.

The click of a camera brought him back to reality. His head whipped around and he saw Kushina-san with the accursed object still in hand, big grin on her face.

“Couldn't resist. The two of you looked just so cute, staring at each other 'ttebane.” Based on her giggle, his retaliation glare didn't seem to work quite as good as normal. But having a toddler on your lap, could make even the most dangerous person seem non-threatening. So there was that.  
A knock on the door and Kushina-san fled the scene with fits of laughter. Minato-sensei was nowhere to be seen, so Kakashi was stuck with the child. 

Looking down again, he saw a tiny hand reaching up to his mask. Automatically, he snatched the hand away and held it in his own, so Naruto couldn't grab his mask anyway.  
“No Naruto.” With a pout and a huff, Naruto began to struggle against his grip. Not wanting to hurt the child, he put his face closer to Narutos and whispered: “It's a secret.” and without really thinking about it he added: “Maybe I'll show it to you when you're older.” And as if Kakashi had shared something precious with him, Narutos eyes lit up and his smile was in place again. He even giggled.

Steps where coming from the front door and he heard Obito complain “Eeeh... Bakashi's already here? Why _is_ he even here? Rin and I can do this way better without him!”__

_ __ _

“None of that! This is team bonding too, so behave yourself Obito-kun and just go sit on the couch. You too Rin-chan.”, the last part was said much gentler then the first and Kakashi couldn't help but snicker at it.

“What's so funny Bakashi?”  
He hummed and rested his head against the couch as if seriously contemplating the question, then he said in a monotone voice: “Your dump face?”  
“Why you....”, Obito pressed through his teeth. Rounding the couch and about to pull Kakashi at his collar, he saw Naruto in Kakashis lap, quite happy to be there. 

Shock was clearly visible on Obitos face, as he was making his best impression of a fish. And Kakashi couldn't even hold it against him, he wasn't entirely sure himself if this wasn't an elaborate prank someone was pulling on him. A child, clearly happy and totally comfortable, in the lap of an emotionally stunted individual, namely Kakashi, just wasn't a normal sight.  
And Kakashi knew that he was lacking in that area, but huge displays of affection or general emotion, just made him feel awkward and his flight instinct took over.

Sadly in this particular situation he couldn't just up and go. It was infuriating, so he did the first thing that came to mind, to make this situation less awkward for him. He took little Naruto and practically shoved him into Rins arms, who by now had also rounded the couch and gave a quiet “Awwww” from herself.  
Stepping back a few steps, bringing as much distance between him and Naruto as he could, he felt a little better about the situation. Rin would know what to do with the child and Naruto didn't seem to mind being in Rins arms.

“Ah great, you're all here. Please sit down.”, Minato-sensei said from the doorway. He had changed, now wearing deep blue pants and a white shirt, instead of the all blue outfit he wore normally.  
Kushina-san put two more glasses with water on the table and said with a smile that was a tad bit too small to be gentle: “Sit down!” And they did. Minato may be their sensei, but Kushina-san was way more scary.

“Right...”, Minato-sensei said quietly and then proceeded with a more serious tone, as if briefing them on a mission and not mere babysitting, to explain where everything was, what they should or shouldn't do and so on.

This was familiar terrain. If he treated this like a mission, he could handle it. Sure, a D-Rank mission he hadn't had to do for quite a few years now, but still. If they did this the way they had done similar missions in the past, then surely nothing could go wrong. Right?  
Finished with the briefing on their mission, because Kakashi would think of it as such now, the two adults said their goodbyes to Naruto and the three of them.

“And we'll be back around ten ok?”, Kushina-san said for the fifth time now and added “You sure you'll be alright?”, for the ninth time, to which Rin said _again_: “Of course Kushina-san, don't worry. We'll handle it just fine.”__

_ __ _

“Yes don't worry.”, Obito said with a grin and a thumbs up. Kakashi just nodded.  
With a sigh and a last worried look at the four of them, the two went out the front door, leaving the teens with the toddler behind.

“Well... since Naruto seems to be wide awake now, why don't we play a little with him?”, Rin asked, balancing Naruto easily on her hip. “Mmmh? What do you say Naruto? Wanna play a little?”

The answering smile and nod from the child couldn't be more enthusiastic if he tried. So Rin walked over to the blanked on the floor and put Naruto down there. Obito, full of enthusiasm went over to the shelf where Narutos toys were stored in a box and brought it over to where Rin and Naruto where.

Situation seemingly under control, Kakashi sat down on the couch again, the blanked with their mission and his teammates still in good view if he turned his head just this much to the right. Happy with this arrangement he pulled out a book.

It had been a birthday present from Minato-sensei, which he hadn't had had the time to read until now. Apparently his Senseis Sensei had written it, Jiraiya-sama. And since the main character of the book had the same name as Naruto, Kakashi had a suspicion that that was where the boys name had come from.

Meanwhile Naruto had begun to play with the wooden stones, building a tower together with Rin. It tumbled quickly to the ground though, when Naruto pushed it the moment Obito tried to help them. That repeated a few times, with Obito getting more and more irritated and Naruto being more and more amused.

“Aaaah!”, Obito cried in frustration, pulling at his hair. “I just want to help.”  
“No!”, Naruto said with as much conviction as a one year old could muster and proceeded to pout again.

“He seems to sense that you're an idiot, that's why he doesn't want to play with you.”, Kakashi remarked behind his book, shielding himself with it from the wooden stone that came flying his way.

“Shut up Bakashi! It's not like you could do better.”, he yelled at him. Kakashi just shot him an unimpressed look over the edge of his book.

“Boys, language! Narutos just learning to talk and Kushina-san wont be very happy with us when they come home and he learned a few cuss words.”

“Sorry.”, they mumbled in unison, but shot each other another dirty look. Highly amused by this whole exchange Naruto giggled and begun to build another tower. But when Rin started to help him, he also told her no, which left her a bit dumbfounded.

When the tower toppled over, due to his almost non existing motor skills, he huffed and looked accusingly at the stones in his hands.  
Obito, not going to give up, tried to build another tower, but Naruto shoved his hands away again.

“Nooo! Not you!”, he whined and then looked at Kakashi. “Kashi!”, he demanded and stuck his arms out in his direction.  
“Eeeeeeh?”, Obito gaped at him and then at Kakshi. Rin just giggled.

“Seems like Narutos taken a liking to Kakashi Obito, don't take it to heart. And you should come here and help little Naruto build his tower, else he might start to cry Kakashi!” Horrified at that prospect Kakashi sat quickly down next to Naruto on the blanked.

Crying children had been the absolute worst thing on such missions and he didn't want a repeat of that. So helping Naruto build a tower with wooden stones, even if it made him feel awkward, was the lesser of two evil, if it prevented the child from crying.

Happy that Kakashi was now with them, Naruto started to build yet another tower, with the occasional help from Kakashi. When it got as big as Naruto was, he shoved the whole tower onto Obito, who had sat there grumbling under his breath. Beaming with glee, Naruto clapped his hands and laughed at him.

“Why?”, Obito just asked, defeated.  
“Maybe he doesn't like your dump face too?”  
“That's it! You wanna fight?”, he yelled at Kakshi, fists already clenched.  
“Maa maa, I don't think that would be a good influence on little Naruto here now would it?”  
“Asshole!”

“I heard that Obito!”, came Rins voice from the kitchen. She had gone there a few moments ago to prepare the dinner Kushina-san said they could make for Naruto and themselves. Based on the flinch Obito showed, he had hoped she wouldn't hear him.

“Fine.”, he grumbled. And then an idea seemed to struck him from the look in his one eye.

”Ne, Naruto?”, he asked. “You wanna play something else? Like Hide and seek?” Naruto seemed to seriously contemplate the question and then nodded.  
“Kashi too!” And the knowing smirk on Obitos face, told him that he had known Naruto would demand that. That was his revenge for getting him into trouble with Rin. Bastard!

And so they went on to play Hide and Seek, with Naruto stuck to Kakashis hand, because he was really to young to play it on his own, and the occasional snicker from Obito, at Kakashis plight. But the longer it went on, the more he felt at ease with the situation. It wasn't as awkward as it was in the beginning and he actually enjoyed himself a little, not that he would ever admit to that.

They chased each other all over the room, hiding under the table, behind the couch, even on the ceiling holding Naruto in his arms. That one hadn't really been effective, because Naruto had giggled and squealed in joy the whole time, but it had been fun. Naruto even seemed to warm up to Obito after a few rounds, but still didn't want to leave Kakashis side.

And when Obito had tried to chase them another time, he had overlooked the box with toys on the ground in front of him, toppling over it and scattering the contents all over the place. Naruto had bursted into laughter, rolling on the floor and even Kakashi couldn't hold back anymore at that sight.

That's how Rin found them, Naruto and Kakashi laughing on the floor and Obito with a slightly bewildered look at his teammate but with a grin on his face.  
“Care to share?”, she asked. He just looked at her, shaking his head. “Well, dinners ready if you want some.”, she announced and went over to Naruto to pick him up.

In the kitchen the smell that greeted them, was mouth watering and they quickly took their seats. Rin sitting Naruto down in his high chair, putting his food in front of him and sitting next to him, to help him if he needed it.  
Bursting with energy though Naruto didn't want to settle down and pushed the food away, tying to stand up again.

“No Naruto, sit down. Please.”, she tried to argue, but had to forcefully sit him down again when he didn't listen. Kakashi, having placed a Genjutsu around himself, proceeded to eat in peace, letting his teammates struggle with the bundle of energy. That was until some of the baby food landed in his own bowl of rice. 

After that, the kitchen became a war zone, where more food landed on the floor or walls, than in Narutos mouth. He even appeared to think this was some kind of game and was happily throwing the food in all directions. In the end though he appeared to have eaten at least a little bit of his food.  
Already exhausted Rin noted that they had to bath Naruto after this and when Kakashi looked at him he agreed. Baby food was in his hair and face, jumper completely filthy as where his hands.  
Obito volunteered to bath him and Rin just nodded. Taking a still energetic Naruto in his arms Obito left for the bathroom.

“How are we going to clean this whole mess up?”, Rin asked. Kakashi just shrugged and started to gather the dishes. They had just put everything into the sink when they heard a crash and a shout and a child screaming “Kashi!!!”. Both of them were in the bathroom the next instant and saw a pouting Naruto in the tub and Obito sprawled on the floor, bottles scattered around him.

“I think he wants you to bath him.”, Obito said from his position on the floor.  
“No, not happening.”, Kakashi decides instantly. He's already done a lot today that was way out of is comfort zone, he wouldn't do this. He was exhausted and couldn't keep up with this too energetic child anymore. So he went back to the living room, leaving his two teammates to their fate.  
He sat down on the floor, back to the couch, pulling out his book and ignoring the shouts and complains of his teammates and screams from the child for Kakashi to come back.

After a while the shouting had stopped and after that quite some time passed, Kakashi was able to read a whole two chapters, before the bathroom door opened again to reveal his teammates. Drenched from head to toe and a thoroughly pleased with himself, cleaned up and newly dressed Naruto in Rins arms, they walked to the couch, flopping bonelessly down on it.

“Maa, you're right. Sorry.”, he answered somewhat sheepish, because she was right.

Naruto, in the meantime, had reached Kakashi and began to crawl onto his lap.  
“What did you do for him to cling to you like that?”, Obito asked from behind him. Looking at Naruto who made himself comfortable on Kakashis lap and snuggling into his chest, he just shook his head. “No idea.” A snort was his only reply.

“Read?”, Naruto asked tapping on the book still in Kakashis hand.  
“Huh?”  
“Just read to him Kakashi.”, came Rins weary demand. Guilt crept up inside of him. They were this worn out because he hadn't helped them in the bath and the kitchen was still a mess too. So he could indulge Naruto for the moment, so they could take a short break at least.

Though reading to someone is another of those things he's never done before and felt really awkward doing. Still, he opened the book to the beginning again and started reading.  
Awkward, as expected, at first, but after a while the words flowed more and more easily from his tongue while omitting the more brutal parts in the book, for the child. And before he knew it he was already reading the chapter where he had stopped when they had come out of the bath.

Looking up to check the clock on the wall he saw that it was almost ten o'clock. Minato-sensei and Kushina-san would be back soon and the house still looked like a disaster. Light snoring came from his lap and he realized that Naruto must have fallen asleep somewhere along the line. Just like his teammates must have, as they were snoring too. 

He didn't want to move in fear of waking Naruto up again, but he also didn't want his Seinsei to see the state the house was in. Still contemplating what to do, his decision was made for him, when the front door opened and the two adults who had left earlier this evening came back inside. He quickly shushed them, so they wouldn't wake anyone as they came into the living room.

“Did you have a nice evening?”, he whispered.  
“Ah yes, thank you.”, Kushina-san answered looking around the room.  
“I'm sorry about the mess, we wanted to clean but....” “Oh it's fine. It's not as bad as I thought it would be.”, she confessed. “This isn't even half as messy as it can get when Narutos stubborn. The house is still standing, so don't worry about it.” He blinked and nodded at that confession.

Minato-sensei came over and with a smile bend down to him. “I'll take him now and bring him to bed. Thank you.”  
“Yeah sure.”, he said and watched him go with the sleeping Naruto in his arms, suddenly feeling cold. To distract himself from this feeling, he stood and went about cleaning the kitchen with Kushina-sans help. When they got to the living room, his teammates roused from there respective slumber and embarrassedly helped them in putting the toys away. Having cleaned up even the bathroom, the three of them made their way to the door, saying their goodbyes.

“Thank you for looking after Naruto for the evening you three.”, Minato-sensei said again when they were just about to leave.  
“No problem Sensei. But next time, maybe just ask Kakashi to do it.” At the questioning looks Obito received at that statement, he just snickered.  
“If he weren't so young I'd say he fell in love at first sight with Kakashi, Naruto that is.”, Rin tried to elaborate on Obitos statement.

The eyes of the two adults became big as saucers at her interpretation of Narutos behaviour today and Kakashi, now thoroughly embarrassed, did the only thing logical. He said: “Bye!” and fled, before anyone could see how red his ears had become.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank a few people, without them I wouldn't have written this quite so fast. EyesLikeLiquidFire, Riddle_of_the_sphinx, Seidraikiri and anxtherbrick. Their comments really gave me the push to actually realize the half baked idea I had in my head and to pull through with it. Even starting this the very next day I posted my last story.  
Knowing that at least one person read my story and liked it even, means so much to me. So thank you for your support and I hope you keep reading.  
On another note, I'm not sure when the next one shot will be out. That's because I'm still not sure what it will be about. I have a few ideas, but I still have to decide on one. So please be patient with me. Love you guys :*


End file.
